Aromatic carbonate resins such as polycarbonate resins are thermoplastic resinous materials possessing many excellent physical and chemical properties which render them useful in a wide range of applications. They exhibit, for example, excellent properties of toughness, impact resistance, heat resistance and dimensional stability, optical clarity or non-opaqueness, and physiological inertness. Because of their excellent property spectrum, polycarbonate resins are used in various utilities including molded and extruded articles. A particular application wherein thermoplastics have found significant use is in housings for business equipment. Such housings should generally be thin, lightweight, impact resistant, heat resistant, flame resistant and preferably have a low gloss so as to be pleasing to the eye over long periods of time. Polycarbonates have been used in numerous business equipment applications wherein relatively thick housings can be employed. However, wherein thinner housings must be employed, polycarbonates have not faired as successfully. The melt viscosities of polycarbonates are generally high, therefore making it more difficult to mold thin parts. When low viscosity, low molecular weight polycarbonates are employed, the article tends to be brittle as shown by 1/8 inch Notched Izod impact testing. Accompanying this brittleness is the difficulty in flame retarding a low viscosity polycarbonate, particularly in thin section. Such polycarbonates have a tendency to be highly fluid, particularly at the temperatures of flame, thereby making it difficult to pass the Underwriter Laboratory flaming drip criteria to qualify as V.sub.1 or V.sub.0. Additionally, the polycarbonate generally has a glossy exterior upon molding.
A new composition of matter has been discovered which is useful for thin housings of business equipment. It is a high flow polycarbonate composition which remains highly impact resistant as well as flame retardant in thin section while still maintaining a relatively low gloss exterior when molded.